


You Know I'd Always Come for You

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Full Shift Werewolves, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Rain, Stiles gets stranded in the preserve on the coldest night in the rain, Stiles is an idiot, but no actual sex, but there is some rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: Stiles's jeep breaks down in the preserve during a rainstorm and it just so happens to be the coldest night of the year. Instead of staying with the jeep, Stiles decided to walk to town, not knowing how far away he actually was.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	You Know I'd Always Come for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, it's been a hot minute since I've posted in this fandom.
> 
> Please enjoy the fic and comment and give kudos! It's very much appreciated and makes my day!
> 
> Also, please do not publish to any other site without my knowledge or consent. That's just rude. Thank you!

Stiles was shivering, visibly, and violently. He was also soaked to the bone. It was the middle of winter and the weather decided to unleash a downpour. And then his jeep decided to crap out on him and he spent ten minutes out in the rain trying to fix it. And if that wasn’t enough, it was also freezing. The weatherman on the radio said it was going to be a cold one and Stiles was stranded out in the middle of the preserve. 

Nobody knew where he was and his phone died a half-hour ago. Stiles grabbed his phone and decided to brave the weather and walk back into town. That was the stupidest idea that Stiles had ever come up with. Fifteen minutes into his walk, Stiles couldn’t feel his face or hands. He was steadily losing feeling in his limbs and it was becoming harder and harder for him to walk. 

Twenty minutes later, Stiles managed to leave the road and entered the preserve, hoping to find somewhere dry and warm to wait out the storm and to rest for a bit. It was getting dark quickly and the temperature was dropping while the rain continued to fall steadily as he trudged through the wet, dead leaves and protruding roots.

Stiles had his arms wrapped tightly around himself, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to stay warm. His thin hoodie was already soaked through and the cold was rapidly overtaking his body, causing him to stumble and fall. The next time that Stiles fell, it took him longer to get back up. His body was stiff and aching from the cold and his clothes heavy from the rain. He could barely see anything in front of him, it was so dark. There was barely any moonlight getting through the thick rain clouds.

He should’ve stayed with the jeep. At least he would have some shelter from the rain and cold. Stiles curled into a ball as he began to sob. He was alone, cold, and wet. His pack didn’t know where he was, neither did his dad. He had no shelter or phone to call for help. Stiles was fucked and he for sure thought that he was going to die out here. Stiles closed his eyes as his body continued to shake and the water seeped into his clothes, chilling him down to the bone.

***

Scott was panicking. Stiles wasn’t home yet and he wasn’t answering his phone; he kept getting kicked straight to the other teen’s voicemail. It wasn’t like Stiles to let his phone run out of battery; the other teen vehemently drilling it into the heads of the other pack members the importance of a full phone battery in case something happens to one of them. Scott ran all over town checking all of the local haunts where he knew Stiles liked to frequent and found no trace of Stiles’s scent anywhere. 

It was getting darker and colder as a storm started moving in and once it started to rain, Scott wouldn’t be able to find any trace of Stiles’s scent anywhere. He had decided to wait a few more hours to see if Stiles came home before alerting the rest of the pack that one of their crucial members had gone missing. The worst part would be having to tell the sheriff that his only son was nowhere to be found. Scott paled at the thought and silently begged his best friend to hurry up and get his ass back home. Scott finally bit the bullet and called Derek, telling him to meet him at the Sheriff’s station with the rest of the pack. With a heavy sigh, Scott stood from his best friend’s porch and got on his bike dejectedly and drove off to his doom. 

Scott was the first one to arrive, smiling wide at the deputy at the front desk, as he made his way to the back to where the Sheriff’s office was located and entered without knocking, having been in this office more times than he could count throughout his life, and began pacing the length of the floor while waiting for the rest of the pack. 

John sat in his chair and watched as Scott barged into his office and began to pace. He gave the upset werewolf a moment to collect his thoughts, waiting him out to see if he would start talking on his own. When it was clear that Scott wasn’t going to speak, John cleared his throat.

“Scott, are you gonna tell me what’s got you all worked up?”

Scott was startled out of his thoughts when John started talking, whipping his head in the older Stilinski’s direction, shaking his head before sitting down heavily on the well-worn couch. “I’ll explain everything once Derek and the others get here.”

When it was clear that Scott was finished talking, for now, John sighed as he sat back in his old desk chair as he listened to the rain pouring outside while waiting for the others to arrive. Lost in his thoughts, John couldn’t help but wonder that if Scoot was here, then where was Stiles? Shouldn’t his son also be here as well?

“Hey Scott, where’s Stiles?” he asked casually, going back to the piles of papers on his cluttered desk. 

Scott froze for a moment, trying to come up with a feasible excuse as to the whereabouts of Stiles, before jumping up from the couch as he heard Derek’s car pull up outside. “Oh, thank god,” he muttered to himself before addressing the sheriff. “Derek’s here and so are Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.”

Derek parked the camero haphazardly out front of the building, slamming his door after he got out before storming into the building, completely ignoring the front desk deputy as he walked to the back of the building. He didn’t even wait for his betas to catch up, knowing they weren’t too far behind him as he stepped into the sheriff’s office, shutting the door after Boyd entered the room.

He moved to the center of the room, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at Scott. “Okay, so what’s so important that we had to be dragged down here in the middle of a storm?”

John stood from his chair, moving to join Derek and mimicked his stance, eyes never leaving Scott. “Scott, where is Stiles? Where’s my son?”

Derek glared down at Scott, eyebrow raised. “Well, answer the man.”

“I don’t know. I think Stiles might be missing.” Scott whispered out.

John took a calm step forward, stopping in front of Scott and crouched in front of him, fear creeping into his chest. “You think or you know, Scott. Is my son missing or not?”

“Yes. I’ve looked everywhere for him.” Scott sighed heavily, before looking up to meet the sheriff’s eyes. “I think he’s out in the storm somewhere. Knowing Stiles, he probably didn’t stay put if his jeep gave out on him again and he’s probably soaked to the bone and freezing. It’s supposed to be one of the coldest nights tonight. If we can’t find him…” Scott trailed off, whimpering softly, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Derek listened as Scott briefed them on the situation, feeling a growl of frustration and worry bubbling up in his chest at the probable stupidity of one Stiles Stilinski. He looked out the window, noticing that the weather went from normal to torrential in a matter of minutes, thinking of Stiles out there, cold, wet, and alone. 

His wolf didn’t like that idea and frankly, neither did Derek. “Do you know if he had any plans today? Did he say that he was going out somewhere?”

Scott shook his head, looking sheepish. “No, I don’t. I um, I had a date with Allison and the rest of the pack had their own plans for the day, but I’m not sure if Stiles contacted any of them to let them know if he was going out.”

Derek checked with the three betas that were with him, frowning when they hadn’t heard from him. “It’s not like Stiles to not check-in with someone. Especially after all the lectures that he gives to everyone about this very situation.” he sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Okay, I’ll check the preserve and the rest of you, keep looking around town, make sure he hasn’t shown up somewhere already. We have to work fast, time is surely against us on this one.”

Derek reached into his jean’s pocket, pulling out his keys before tossing them over to Scott. “If I find one scratch on my car…”

Scott squeaked as he fumbled to grip the keys at Derek’s threat, clutching them tight to his chest and nodded. “Right. I’ll be very careful. Just, please. Find him.”

Derek was headed for the office door, hand gripping the handle, looking back over his shoulder at Scott. “I’ll try.”

With that, he was gone. The others sprang into action. John radioing all his deputies to keep an eye out for Stiles while Scott and the others piled into Derek’s car, taking off to keep searching around town, the odds stacked against them with the rain making it difficult to trace Stiles’s scent.

***

Derek ran outside toward the preserve. Once he was far enough outside of town, he shifted to his beta form so he could run faster, trying to catch any sign of where Stiles could have gone and what road he could have taken. The rain was interfering with his sense of smell, not being able to find Stiles by scent alone, coming up empty with how heavy the rain was. There was also no sign of the infamous blue jeep.

It was already well past dark and the temperature kept dropping. Derek was worried that he wouldn’t find Stiles in time. He ran a little further before pausing for a moment, tilting his head back to sniff at the air again, hoping by some miracle that he found something to lead him to the wayward teen.

Derek wandered aimlessly. He was frustrated, angry, and scared. He followed one of the old roads that led deeper into the preserve, close by his old burnt down family home. Following a gut feeling, Derek ran faster and felt a wave of relief wash over him at being right when he saw the jeep come into view. He ran over to it, finding that it had been abandoned, and by the smallest trace of Stiles’s scent left, it had been left here hours ago.

“Dammit Stiles! Why did you leave the jeep?” he yelled to no one in particular. Growling in frustration, Derek removed his wet clothes, putting them inside the jeep so they wouldn’t get wet any further, and shifted to his full wolf form.

Derek took a moment to settle as everything around him became sharper in this form and then he began to sniff around the jeep, gathering up what was left of Stiles’s scent that hadn’t been washed away in the rain already. Finding a small trace, Derek raced off in the direction that Stiles had walked off in. As he ran, Derek prayed that he wasn’t too late. A small whimper escaped his throat at the thought but quickly shook it away, pushing himself harder through the rain and mud. 

Derek had known for a couple of years of the significant role that Stiles had in his life, but he was afraid of acting on it because while he knew of Stiles’s attraction to him, he had no way of knowing if Stiles reciprocated the deeper feelings that he was harboring for the teen. And, he was definitely afraid of sheriff John Stilinski. He preferred to stay on his good side thanks.

Another reason he kept quiet about it was so that Stiles could finally get away from this constant fear and battle for his life. The constant worry that if his friends and father were going to live just one more day. He wanted Stiles to have that normal life he had before all this happened. And he wanted Stiles to have a life away from him because all he could offer was a tragic life story that came with a shitton of baggage. He didn’t want Stiles to have to deal with any of that, but now, now he was running out of time. Stiles was in danger and this time, it had nothing to do with the supernatural.

When Derek found the teen, he vowed to tell Stiles how he felt about him, after he gave him a verbal lashing about how stupid he was first. Derek ran and ran, pushing himself harder and faster, running deeper into the woods until finally. Finally, he found him. Derek came to a full stop, frozen for a split second. Stiles was curled up into himself so tight and he wasn’t moving. Derek was afraid that he was too late.

***

Stiles was unsure of the amount of time he’d been out in the forest for, but it was clearly enough time for his entire body to go numb from the cold. He was exhausted, wet and so cold that his body had stopped shivering ten minutes ago. He couldn’t move at all, his body felt as if it had fused with the ground beneath him. Stiles was doing his best not to close his eyes, to succumb to the exhaustion and darkness creeping into his vision. He held out for as long as he could, not having the energy to fight any longer. As he closed his eyes, the last thoughts he had were about his dad, the pack, and of course, Derek.

God, Derek. His precious Sourwolf. Of course, Stiles would never say that to Derek’s face. He liked his throat right where it was, thank you very much. But, Stiles couldn’t help but think that Derek was precious because the poor guy had a horrific life and he was purely running on instinct now. And Stiles couldn’t fault Derek for that.

As Stiles lay on the cold, hard ground, not feeling much of anything, he vowed that, if by some miracle, he survived this, he was going to tell Derek exactly how he felt and he wasn’t going to let Derek talk him out of it. His breathing became shallower, each breath in felt like icicles piercing his lungs, knowing that hypothermia claimed his body a long time ago. Stiles slowly blinked awake, startled by the sound of a twig breaking a few feet away from him. He tried to lift his head to look toward the sound, but the movement caused pain to burst throughout his body, so he just scanned the immediate area with his eyes.

“W-who’s th-there?” he croaked out, his throat dry from disuse and the freezing cold air.

Derek whined softly in his throat as he heard the barely audible voice of his mate. He trotted quickly over to him, making more noise and making sure to stay in Stiles’s line of sight as he moved closer. He whined again as he finally got a look of the state his beautiful boy was in, looking so pale, paler than normal, and his once soft, pink lips were tinged an ugly bluish purple. Derek lowered himself to the ground, crawling forward, and nudged Stiles with his snout.

Stiles tried to focus on the animal in front of him, the exhaustion and darkness trying to pull him back under. When he noticed the red Alpha eyes, Stiles relaxed knowing that his Sourwolf had come to rescue him. He smiled softly, closing his eyes again.

“Der, you found me,” he whispered out. “I’m so cold, Sourwolf. And tired, so tired.”

With one last nuzzle to Stiles’s head, Derek quickly shifted, kneeling on the cold ground. He nodded as he reached out and touched Stiles’s face, hissing as he confirmed the teen’s statement. He was freezing. 

“I did, baby. You had everyone worried, Stiles. We looked all over for you when you didn’t show up at your house.” he lightly tapped Stiles’s cheek when he noticed the teen closing his eyes again. “Hey, hey Stiles. I need you to stay awake, okay? We gotta get you out of here. Do you think you can ride on my back once I shift back?”

Stiles groaned, opening his eyes once more. “I can’t move, Der. I’m so cold, it hurts to move.”

“Shit.” Derek cursed as he brushed his hand over the teen’s wet, frozen hair. “Alright, I’m just going to have to carry you like this.” Derek carefully maneuvered his arms underneath Stiles and gently lifted him off the ground to rest up against his warm, naked chest. “It’s okay, Stiles. I’m gonna take you to the loft and get you out of these wet clothes and warmed up.”

Stiles cried out softly as he was lifted from the ground, pain pulsing through his body as his stiff muscles were suddenly moved. Once the waves of pain ebbed away, Stiles curled as close as he was able to get to Derek’s body heat, craving the warmth he provided, nuzzling his face into Derek’s neck.

“Thank you, Sourwolf.” he croaked, coughing as cold air entered his lungs, whimpering in pain as the motion jarred his stiff muscles.

Derek quickly nuzzled against the side of Stiles’s head before holding him tighter as he ran out of the forest and back toward Stiles’s jeep. He grabbed his jacket, wrapping it around Stiles for extra warmth. As an afterthought, Derek grabbed his phone and stuffed it into the pocket of his jacket before taking off running again, heading for his loft. 

Derek had one ear on his surroundings, making sure nothing was going to ambush them, and the other ear trained on Stiles’s breathing and heartbeat. They were slow, slower than they normally should be and Derek pushed himself harder, needing to get them back to the safety of his den so he could nurse his mate back to health. Finally, his building was in sight and Derek threw open the front door and ran up the stairs, hauling open the heavy metal door with ease, immediately turning up the heat by a couple of degrees. He didn’t want to cause any more damage to his mate by being reckless.

He took Stiles over to his bed and laid him down and gently started to strip the teen out of his soaked clothing and tossed them into his dirty clothes hamper. Gently lifting Stiles again, he moved him up the bed, folding back the blankets, and laid him back down, draping the blankets over him. Derek moved over to his wardrobe and fished out another blanket, tossing it over the slightly shivering form on the bed. With that taken care of, Derek extracted his phone from his jacket pocket and quickly did a search on how to treat hypothermia.

Reading over the suggestions, Derek nodded to himself, knowing that he could do that. He checked on Stiles, making sure that he was breathing and that he was warming up. Satisfied, Derek left him and walked to the kitchen to make some broth for Stiles to drink to help him warm up while he called Scott.

“Hey,” he said when Scott answered. “I found him. He’s with me at the loft. It’s, it’s pretty bad, but I’m monitoring him. He’s sleeping right now, so I’ll take care of him tonight and then you and the sheriff can come to pick him up in the morning.”

Scott heaved a huge sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god. Okay, I’ll let the sheriff know and then I’ll tell my mom to be ready to give him the once over.”

Derek nodded, even though Scott couldn’t see him. “Alright, that sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Derek gently tossed his phone onto the kitchen counter and set about making some broth for Stiles, keeping his ear on the sleeping teen. 

When the broth was ready, Derek poured some into a coffee mug and replaced the lid on the pot before heading for the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, humming happily as he noticed that Stiles was beginning to regain color to his skin and lips, setting the mug down on the bedside table. He reached out and gently stroked the backs of his knuckles over the still chilled skin of the sleeping teen.

“What were you thinking going out in that storm? You’re such an idiot.” Derek whispered fondly before deciding to lay down with Stiles, using his own body heat to help the process. He maneuvered himself under the blankets, pulling the sleeping teen close.

Instantly, Stiles gravitated toward that wonderful heat, snuggling as close as he could to it, burying his face in Derek’s neck. He sighed contentedly before falling into a deeper sleep. 

Derek smiled, rubbing his warm hand up and down Stiles’s back. He let the teen sleep a little longer before gently nudging him awake so he could drink some of the broth. “Stiles, I need you to wake up for me, okay?”

Stiles whined softly, nuzzling deeper into Derek’s neck before blinking open his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of him. “Wha? What’s going on? I’m so tired.” he whined again.

Derek chuckled softly, helping the teen to sit up, and reached behind him for the mug and brought it over to Stiles. “Here, drink this. It’ll help you warm up. And then you can go back to sleep, okay?”

Stiles leaned heavily against Derek, his body ached all over and he was still cold, shivers coursed through his body as the numbness began to fade. He wrapped his hands around the warm ceramic and brought the hot liquid up to his lips, blowing on it so he didn’t burn his mouth. He took a small drink, moaning as the warmth spread through his body, warming him from the inside. 

Stiles drank half of the liquid before he could no longer ignore the pull of sleep. “Thanks, Der. Can I go back to sleep now?”

Derek took the mug and placed it back on the nightstand, nodding. “Yeah, you can sleep now. But be warned, I’m waking you up again in an hour to drink some more broth.”

That was all Stiles needed to hear as he slid back down in the bed, snuggling back up to Derek’s warmth, nodding absently, eyes closing. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Sourwolf.”

Derek held Stiles close, skimming his fingers up and down the teen’s naked, mole dotted back. He just wished that he was holding Stiles in a different situation, one where the teen wasn’t on the verge of death. But, he hoped that once Stiles was feeling better, this could be a more recurring thing. 

***

Over the next few hours, Derek kept waking Stiles up so he could drink more broth and some water to help with dehydration. He kept monitoring Stiles’s temperature, making sure that he wasn’t getting sick, and kept a close ear on his breathing and heart rate, in case he needed to call Melissa right away. Although, he wouldn’t be all that surprised if Stiles ended up catching a cold after being out in the cold and rain for hours.

Derek deemed that Stiles was doing well enough that he could leave him to rest while he went into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. 

Stiles woke a half-hour later, taking stock of himself. He touched his skin, noticing that it was still cool to the touch, but he wasn’t freezing anymore. His body still ached all over, his muscles stiff and sore as he stretched them out. He sniffled, noticing that his nose was a little runny, sighing. 

“Great, just great,” he muttered to himself. “After surviving while being on the brink of death, I just had to end up getting a cold.” 

Another minute spent looking around, Stiles frowned. Where was Derek? Curious, he threw the covers off of him and he blushed all the way down to his chest as he realized that he was completely naked. He squeaked in embarrassment when he remembered that he’d been pressed up against an equally naked Derek in the bed. 

Stiles quickly got out of bed and went over to Derek’s dresser and found some sweats and a henley. He blushed again as he pulled the pants up without any underwear. He was already stealing Derek’s clothes, he drew the line at taking the man’s underwear too. He pulled the shirt over his head and pulled the sleeves down over his hands. The shirt hung on him due to the fact that he wasn’t as muscular as Derek was and so he had a lot of extra material. He was still cold as he wrapped his arms around himself as he went in search of his wayward Sourwolf, but before he did, he went back to the dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and pulled them on.

He may have warmed up some, but his hands and feet still felt cold. He left the bedroom again to figure out where Derek had gone. The wolf had barely left his side and now that he was awake, Derek was nowhere to be found. Stiles frowned and hugged himself tighter. He knew it was too good to be true. Now that Derek had seen him naked, there was no way that the wolf would want him now. But that would have to mean that Derek would have had to be interested in the first place. 

Stiles wanted to go home, but he was stuck until Derek came back. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and went to the living room. He curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch around himself and reached for the television remote and turned it on, hoping to get his mind off Derek.

***

Derek had to leave. Being so close to Stiles like that was driving him crazy and he couldn’t do anything about it. Well, he could, but he wouldn’t so that to Stiles and plus, the Sheriff would kill him. Derek really liked his balls right where they were thank you.

Derek knew it was a dick move to leave Stiles at the loft all by himself, but he just didn’t trust himself to be alone with the teen. At least, not yet. His wolf hadn’t stopped whining since he left this morning. He was not on board with leaving their mate all alone.

Derek stopped running in the middle of the preserve at that thought. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees. He straightened back up and placed his hands on his hips. “Well, fuck.”

He figured by now that Stiles must be awake and Derek turned around and ran back to the loft. Derek made a promise to himself that he would tell Stiles about how he felt. And his wolf kept reminding him of that. Derek quickly found himself back at the loft and ran up the stairs. Derek opened the door to the loft and noticed that Stiles wasn’t in bed anymore but lying on the couch, watching tv.

Derek walked closer and noticed that the teen had fallen asleep. He smiled fondly at him and as he got closer, Derek noticed that Stiles was wearing his clothes, mixing their scents together, and his wolf gave a happy yip.

Derek took a few steps back, much to his wolf’s chagrin, and grabbed clothes for himself and headed for the shower. He came out of the bathroom, clean and in fresh clothes, and walked back into the living room.

He went over to the couch and the still sleeping teen and picked him up. Derek sat down on the couch and held Stiles in his lap. Derek smiled and rumbled softly as he scented his young mate.

Stiles snuggled closer to the warmth that enveloped him. He sighed happily and relaxed further into the couch. Stiles frowned. He didn’t remember the couch being so hard and he was sure that Derek’s couch didn’t vibrate. He sleepily opened his eyes, blinking them to clear the fog, and came face to face with Derek’s chest.

Stiles wasn’t sure how he should react. On the one hand, he didn’t want to move and just go right back to sleep. But, he knew he should have a talk with the wolf. Stiles wiggled about so he could look at Derek. “Hey, where did you go? I woke up and you were gone.” he asked sleepily.

Derek looked down at the teen in his arms and smiled softly. “I went out for a run and didn’t realize that I’d been gone so long.”

Stiles smiled, relieved to know that Derek didn’t bail on him. He snuggled back into Derek, not wanting to leave the warmth of the Alpha. “Okay. You’re comfy.”

Derek chuckled and lifted his hand and gently rubbed it up and down Stiles’s back. “Well, feel free to cuddle as much as you want.”

Stiles pulled back to look up at Derek, a little shocked at that. He blinked owlishly up at the wolf. “Really? You’ll let me do that?”

Derek smiled and nodded. “Of course. I actually don’t mind it. It’s really nice.”

Stiles smiled and snuggled back in. “Good. Cause I’m gonna do it all the time now so you better get used to it mister. I’m gonna start sitting on your lap at pack meetings now.”

Derek let a satisfied growl out and held Stiles closer. “Good. Because I don’t want you sitting on anyone else.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh? And why’s that, Sourwolf?”

“Because you’re mine, Stiles. No more denying myself what I’ve known for a long time now.” Derek growled out.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Stiles asked.

“That you’re my mate. And I’m sorry for not telling you sooner because I wanted you to have a normal life outside of the supernatural; outside of me.” Derek confessed.

Stiles nodded. “I get that, but I’m afraid that there’s a flaw in that plan.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, your plan already failed because I’m already in love with you and I’m not able to stay away from you.” Stiles said.

Derek smiled, big and bright, as he leaned in to capture Stiles’ mouth in a kiss. “I love you, too.”

Stiles felt his cheeks flush as his whole body lit up with warmth. “Kiss me again.”

Derek smiled softly and leaned back in again and captured Stiles’s lips with his. He gently moved his lips against the teen’s and teased his tongue at his lips.

Stiles moaned and closed his eyes, following Derek’s lead. He opened his mouth and let Derek explore and taste him. He moved his hand up and tangled it in the hair at the nape of Derek’s. Tentatively, he touched his tongue to Derek’s, moaning again as Derek tangled his tongue around his.

Derek moaned into Stiles’s mouth and moved his hands around Stiles and stood up from the couch. He placed them under Stiles’s ass so he could support his better and not for any other reason. Derek walked them over to his bed and laid Stiles down as he climbed on top of the teen.

Stiles moaned when he felt Derek’s hands on his ass and pushed back into them. When Derek laid him out on the bed, he bit his bottom lip nervously. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Der, I-I um, I’ve never-” he stammered out.

Derek shook his head. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you. Do you trust me?”

“With my life.”

Derek smiled softly and began to stripe him out of the clothes that he borrowed. His wolf yipped happily as they got a whiff of both their scents in the clothes causing Derek to growl appreciatively. Derek removed the henley and threw it over his shoulder.

He started to kiss over Stiles’s chest and stomach, leaving little bites in his wake. Derek moved and nipped over Stiles’s ribs. When he finished on one side, Derke did the same to the other side. Derek moaned at the taste of his mate. It was like cinnamon and honey lemon with a mix of spice. His wolf wanted to roll around in the smell for the rest of its life. And that was okay with Derek because now that he’d gotten a taste, he was never letting go.

When Derek moved over his ribs, Stiles had to suppress a shudder and a giggle from Derek’s beard dragging across his skin. He moaned as the wolf nipped and marked his skin. Stiles thrust his hips up against Derek’s.

“Der, please. More.” Stiles moaned, eyes closing as pleasure coursed through him.

Derek moaned and moved up to lick and suck at Stiles’s neck. “Patience, my love. I’ll take care of you sweetheart.”

Derek nipped at Stiles’s skin, sucking harshly to leave a nice dark bruise. He pulled back to check his handiwork and smiled smugly. He dove back in and started to leave bruises on Stiles’s collarbones as he moved his hands down and dipped the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of Stiles’s stolen sweats.

Stiles pushed his hips up into Derek’s fingers. “Hnng...Derek, please. I need more, Alpha.” 

Derek growled and bit down a little harder on Stiles’s collarbone. “Say it again.” he growled against the teen’s skin.

Stiles moaned and pushed his hips up again. “Alpha, I need you.”

Derek growled again as his eyes shone red. “Yeah, gonna take care of my mate. Give mate whatever he wants and needs.”

Stiles moaned and arched his head back. “Well, mate wants Alpha’s cock inside my ass like yesterday. Please, Alpha. Fuck me.”

Derek purred and rubbed his stubble against Stiles’s neck. “Mm, yeah. Gonna fuck you, sweetheart. Gonna fuck you good and hard.”

Stiles nodded his head frantically. “Yes, yes. Fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Shit, Stiles. Such a dirty mouth you have. Let me do you one better.” Derek whispered into Stiles’s ear.

Stiles whimpered and bit his lip. “Fuck.”

Derek hummed and licked over Stiles’s ear. “Oh, that’s not all I’m gonna do baby. I’m going to fucking ruin you. I’m going to fuck you again and again until my knot ties us together, pumping you full of cum.”

Stiles gasped and moaned. “Oh shit. Der, if you keep talking like that I’m gonna cum before you even get to fuck me.”

Derek growled and sat up, flipping Stiles over onto his stomach. “You will not cum until I say so. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Stiles moaned.

Derek stripped off the sweats and socks, tossing them to the floor, and settled Stiles on his hands and knees. He spread Stiles’s asscheeks and slowly licked over his hole.

Stiles yelped when he felt Derek’s tongue at his hole. He’d only seen rimming in porn and he’d always wanted to try it and he didn’t think he’d ever get to. But here he was, in Derek’s loft, on Derek’s bed with the wolf’s tongue in his ass.

“Oh, fuck! Der feels so good.” Stiles moaned into the pillow, closing his eyes as he let Derek do whatever he wanted.

Derek hummed as he pushed his tongue inside Stiles’s tight hole. He was just about to insert his finger when he pulled away abruptly.

Stiles whined, reaching back behind him to put Derek back where he was. “No, no. Don’t stop! Stiles wants sexy times!”

Derek growled and scrambled off the bed trying to put his clothes back on. “Get dressed. There will never be a ‘sexy times’ if your dad walks in here and catches us!”

“Shit.” Stiles cursed as he too raced around trying to get dressed.

Once they were presentable, Stiles moved back over to the couch and flipped the tv back on while Derek went over and opened the door.

Scott ran in and stopped short, face scrunched up in disgust. “Dude, why does it smell like--”

“Scotty! My pal, my buddy, my best friend, the light of my life, the apple of my eye, etc, etc. What’s up?”

Before Scott could answer, the Sheriff walked up to Stiles and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t you ever do that again, do you hear me Mieczysław Stilinski? God, kid, you about gave me that heart attack that you’ve been trying to prevent for all these years.”

“Dammit, dad! Did you really have to use my real name?” he whined as he returned his dad’s embrace.

“Yes, yes I did because you scared the shit outta me, Stiles. And what in the hell were you thinking, leaving your jeep? I thought I taught you better than that.” 

Stiles sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. I thought that I was closer to town than I was. I’m sorry that I scared all of you.”

John sighed and hugged Stiles tighter. “Just promise that you’ll be more careful next time?”

“Sure thing, daddy-O.” Stiles smiled into his father’s shoulder. “Also, I should probably mention that Derek and I are kind of a thing now.”

John Stilinski pulled back and squinted his eyes, making sure that he heard that right. “I’m sorry, but I just want to make sure I heard that right. Derek Hale, ex-criminal, that Derek Hale, is your boyfriend?”

Stiles squinted his own eyes back at his dad. “Well, for one thing, he was never really convicted of anything so, not a criminal. And we haven’t gotten around to labels yet because it’s still new, but yes, technically he’s my boyfriend.”

John looked around his son and locked eyes with Derek. “I swear, if you hurt one hair on his head or break his heart, I will shoot you with a full round of wolfsbane bullets. Are we clear?”

Derek stared wide-eyed at the sheriff. This was not what he was expecting, but he nodded his head. “Uh, yes sir. Completely understood.”

“Okay, are you done threatening my boyfriend?” Stiles asked impatiently.

John chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m done. I expect to see you for dinner every Sunday, son. No excuses.”

Derek nodded and gave a half-smile. “I wouldn’t miss it, sir.”

“Good, come on Stiles. Let’s get you to the hospital so Melissa can give you a check-up.” John said as he led Stiles toward the door.

“Okay, I’ll be down in a minute.” Stiles said.

John and Scott were already at the door and the sheriff nodded. “Okay. Don’t take too long or I’m sending Scott back up here.” 

“Yeah, and don’t forget that I’ll able to hear everything that goes on up here. I’d rather not be scarred for life, thanks.” Scott added.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shooed them out. “Okay, okay. I get it. No prolonged goodbyes. Now shoo. I gotta tell my boyfriend goodbye.”

John chuckled as Scott shuddered as they left the loft, leaving Stiles alone with Derek.

Derek stayed rooted to his spot, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the sheriff and Scott leave. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was only him and Stiles.

Stiles turned and made his way back over to Derek, smiling softly at the wolf. “Well, that went better than I thought it would.” he chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

Derek huffed as he looked down at the floor. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.”

“So, thanks again for coming to my rescue Sourwolf.” Stiles said, smiling softly.

Derek moved over and wrapped his arms around Stiles’s waist. “I’ll always come for you, Stiles. Even when you’re being stupid, I’ll always be there.”

Stiles felt cheeks heat up as he leaned into Derek’s embrace. Before he could say anything, they heard a car horn coming from the parking lot, making Stiles groan in embarrassment. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry about them. Still want to be my boyfriend?”

Derek chuckled, nuzzling the top of Stiles’s head. “Yeah, I think I can handle. You’re worth it.”

Stiles moved back to look at Derek, a soft smile on his face. “I think you’re worth it too.”

Another blare of the car horn had both men laughing and Derek walked Stiles to the door.

“So, I guess I’ll see you on Sunday?” Stiles asked awkwardly.

Derek smiled warmly. “I wouldn’t miss it. Now go before your dad sends Scott up here to get you.”

Stiles nodded, leaning in and quickly pecked Derek’s lips before he opened the door and left.

Derek stood by the door listening as Stiles left, a small smile on his face.  _ ‘Yeah, this was definitely worth it.’ _

~Fin~


End file.
